


noona

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: noona + jaemin





	noona

nana pouted, and you giggled. “cmon, little brother, it's not like i'm going to murder your friends.”

“no way, noona, you just wanna go meet taeyong-hyung!” you snickered. sure, he wasn't wrong, but he didn't need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
